gothicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rhobar III
Bezimienny, Rhobar III - Główny bohater serii Gothic. Jest młodym, dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną, ma wąsy i małą bródkę, błękitne oczy, włosy ciemno - blond zebrane z tyłu w niewielki kucyk. W grze Gothic 3 jego wygląd ulega znacznym zmianom, ma brązowe włosy oraz oczy. Wykazuje często ironiczne poczucie humoru, niekiedy autoironiczne, choć ma jednocześnie poczucie swojej wartości i bywa wrażliwy na punkcie godności osobistej. Bohater nie został przedstawiony z imienia, choć w trakcie gry kilka razy bezskutecznie usiłuje się sam przedstawić. Pozostaje więc Bezimiennym, lecz pod koniec akcji Gothic 3 (lub dodatku Zmierzch Bogów) przyjmuje imię Rhobar III. Przed trafieniem do Górniczej Doliny Z nieznanego powodu Bezimienny został zamknięty w lochu na dwa miesiące, a później wysłany za Barierę. Rhobar II twierdził, że musiał tak zrobić, aby przyszły bohater mógł odkryć kim naprawdę jest i do czego jest zdolny. Mod Mroczne Tajemnice rozwija tę częśc życia bohatera.Podczas chodzenia bohatera z Skrzypkiem, Skrzypek pyta się Bezimiennego co się z nim stało przed wylądowaniem w Górniczej Dolinie. Bochater mówi mu, że z morza niedaleko miasta Khorinis usłyszano wielki wybuch. Jak paladyni przybili na miejsce znależli pęknięty, 3 masztowy okręt większy niż galerony paladynów . Nie było żadnych ciał tylko w kajucie kapitana znaleźli nieprzytomnego człowieka {bezimiennego} który nic niepamiętał. Bezimienny mówi, że to co on powiedział, powiedział mu Pyrokar w lochu. Gothic I - Początek thumb|300px|Bezimienny z upływem czasu Kolonia Karna Tu się wszystko zaczęło. Bezimienny trafił do Górniczej Doliny, która dekretem króla Myrtany stała się Kolonią Karną. Chwilę przed skazaniem dostał list od Arcymistrza Ognia - Pyrokara, który miał dostarczyć magom spod Bariery. Zaraz po zrzuceniu został "powitany" przez Bullita. Z tarapatów uratował go przywódca Cieni - Diego, który przepędził bandę. Diego stał się też przewodnikiem Bezimiennego w Kolonii, a także jego pierwszym przyjacielem. Po dostarczeniu listu od Pyrokara Magom Ognia, główny bohater zaprzyjaźnił się z Miltenem,Lesterem i Gornem. Słysząc o jego dokonaniach najwyższy Guru w Obozie Bractwa - Y'Berion pragnął z nim porozmawiać. Kiedy doszło do spotkania, Mistrz powiedział, że kiedyś się już spotkał z Bezimiennym, jednak ten zaprzeczył. Na polecenie Bractwa udał się na poszukiwania kamienia ogniskującego, starożytnego almanachu oraz jaj pełzaczy. Dzięki zabiciu Królowej Pełzaczy został nagrodzony i awansował. Jego dokonania doprowadziły do Wielkiego Przywołania. Po tym jak Y'Berion został osłabiony, a oddział Straży świątynnej nie wracał długo z Cmentarzyska Orków, Cor Angar wysłał tam Bezimiennego. Na cmentarzu okazało się, iż w wyniku napaści orków zabici zostali wszyscy ludzie z Bractwa za wyjątkiem Baala Lukora. Z pomocą Bezimiennego, Guru zagłębił się w starożytnych grotach, aż w końcu, kiedy nic nie znajdując rzucił się na niego. Bohater pokonawszy opętanego powrócił do Obozu Bractwa, gdzie od Cor Angara dowiedział się, że Wielki Mistrz umiera. Nawet nazbierane przez Bezimiennego zioła lecznicze nie pomogły Y'Berionowi. Na dodatek okazało się, że Śniący jest prastarym demonem. Dowiedziawszy się o tym asystent Mistrza - Cor Kalom uciekł z grupą ludzi którzy nadal wierzyli w Śniącego, a jedyna nadzieja pozostała w planie ucieczki Magów Wody. Pomoc Magom Wody Zgodnie z wolą Y'Beriona, Bezimienny udał się do Nowego Obozu, gdzie rezydowali Magowie Wody. Arcymag Wody - Saturas planował zniszczyć barierę, poprzez wysadzenie wielkiego kopca rudy. Kiedy rudy było już bardzo dużo, Magowie postanowili zebrać Kamienie Ogniskujące, do zogniskowania mocy w niej zawartej. Bezimienny z pomocą swych przyjaciół zdołał zebrać wszystkie kamienie. Pokonał także ich strażników: harpie, szkielety, trolla, gobliny, zębacze oraz Nadzorcę. Gdy misja została wykonana zaniósł kamienie Saturasowi, który poprosił go o pójście do Magów Ognia i nakłonienie ich do udziału w rytuale wysadzenia rudy. Niestety będąc na miejscu Bezimienny dowiedział się od Diega, że Magowie zostali wymordowani, Stara Kopalnia zawaliła się, a żołdacy magnatów pomaszerowali ku Wolnej Kopalni. Dodatkowo strażnicy Gomeza uważali Bezimiennego za zdrajcę, gdyż ten pomagał Nowemu Obozowi. Plany Xardasa Na wieść o śmierci Magów Ognia Saturas poprosił Bezimiennego o odnalezienie potężnego nekromanty - Xardasa. Bezimienny zdołał odnaleźć wieżę czarodzieja i dzięki pokonaniu trzech golemów dostał się do niego. Xardas wyjaśnił, że wysadzenie kopca rudy nie zniszczy Bariery. Jedynym sposobem na pokonanie tego czaru jest magia demonów. Należy wygnać z tego świata mrocznego demona Beliara - Śniącego. Opowiedział Bezimiennemu część historii Śniącego. Aby dowiedzieć się kolejnej części Bezimienny musiał udać się do Cytadeli Orków, gdzie przetrzymywany był ich wygnany szaman - Ur-Shak. Będąc na miejscu okazało się, że Ur-Shak został odnaleziony przez orkowych żołnierzy. Bezimienny pomógł mu w walce, a następnie wysłuchał resztę historii Śniącego. Dowiedział się też, że aby dostać się bez walki do miasta orków, gdzie znajduje się świątynia demona, należy posiadać Ulu-Mulu. Bezimienny planował udać się do zajętej przez straż Gomeza Kopalni Nowego Obozu, gdzie przebywał orkowy niewolnik - Tarrok, który potrafił sporządzić tą przedziwną broń. Saturas nie był zadowolony z misji Bezimiennego, gdyż ten skłamał, że nie odnalazł Xardasa. Udał się następnie wraz z Gornem do Wolnej Kopalni, bronionej przez Szakala i jego ludzi. Z pomocą Najemnika udało się oczyścić kopalnię, a następnie odnaleźć Tarroka. Ork powiedział, że do sporządzenia Ulu-Mulu potrzebny jest: Język Ognistego Jaszczura, Kieł Trolla, Kieł Węża Błotnego i Róg Cieniostwora. Po długich poszukiwaniach udało się odnaleźć wszystkie składniki. Z Ulu-Mulu na plecach udał się do Świątyni Śniącego. Bezimienny przeszedł przez miasto orków i wkroczył do świątyni. Eliminując kolejno najwyższych szamanów, nieumarłych i ludzi Cor Kaloma, odnalazł starożytny miecz Uriziel. Jakiś czas później stanął oko w oko z ostatnim szamanem, który okazał się nieśmiertelny. Jedynym ratunkiem była ucieczka ze świątyni. Bezimienny udał się prosto do wieży Xardasa, wyjaśniając mu tajemnicę ostatniego szamana i pokazując Uriziel. Nekromanta doszedł do wniosku, że tylko Uriziel jest w stanie pokonać nieśmiertelnego szamana. Niestety miecz będąc wiele lat w rękach orków stracił swą moc. Aby go ponownie naładować Xardas musiał sporządzić magiczną formułkę. W tym czasie Bezimienny udał się do pierwszej wieży Xardasa, która wiele lat temu została zalana wodą. Odnalazł tam starożytną zbroję runiczną oraz teleport do Starego Obozu. Korzystając z runy teleportacji udał się do Obozu Gomeza. Wybijając kolejnych strażników dostał się do siedziby magnatów. Dzięki kluczowi Gomeza dostał się do lochów, gdzie przetrzymywany był kowal Stone. Wzmocnił on zbroję runiczną Bezimiennego. Bohater następnie powrócił do wieży nekromanty, który zdołał przygotować już czar. Potrzeba było jeszcze wielkiej ilości energii oraz maga, który odczyta zaklęcie. Zgodnie z planem Bezimienny udał się do Nowego Obozu. Jego przyjaciel - Milten zgodził się mu pomóc. Było to ryzykowne, bowiem Bezimienny musiał przelać na Uriziel energię z rudy Magów Wody, którą tak długo gromadzili. Podczas rytuału Bezimiennego nakryli go Magowie - Saturas, Cronos oraz Nefarius. Bohater udał się ponownie do Świątyni Śniącego, gdzie zdołał pokonać ostatniego szamana. Pojedynek ze Śniącym Zabiwszy szamana udał się do następnej komnaty, gdzie spotkał... Xardasa. Nekromanta wyjaśnił, że aby zniszczyć Barierę należy wygnać Śniącego poprzez przebicie mieczami szamanów pięciu serc w kaplicach. Powiedziawszy to mag stracił przytomność, a Bezimienny udał się do głównej komnaty Śniącego. Okazało się, że szalony Kalom i jego ludzie zdołali obudzić demona. Mimo miotanych przez Śniącego ognistych kul, Bezimienny wybił ludzi Bractwa i stanął oko w oko z demonem. Za każdym razem, gdy przebijał urnę z sercem szamana, pojawiał się jego asystent - Książę demonów. Dzięki Urizielowi udało się mu stawić czoło demonom i przebić wszystkie serca orkowych szamanów. Otworzył się ogromny Portal, prowadzący do Wymiaru Beliara. Jednak Śniący ostatnim tchnieniem zdołał wezwać Siły Ciemności. Chwilę później demon został wessany, a jego klęska sprawiła, iż upadła Bariera. W skutek zniszczenia kopuły nad Górniczą Doliną, pojawiła się magiczna burza, a seria trzęsień wstrząsnęła ziemią. Świątynia Śniącego zawaliła się przygniatając Bezimiennego. Jedynie magiczny pancerz uratował go przed śmiercią. Gothic 2 - Wodny Krąg i Ekspedycja Lorda Hagena Xardas nekromanta wiedział, że Bezimienny jest wybrańcem Innosa. Kiedy na świecie pojawiły się smoki, jedynym człowiekiem, który może je pokonać jest właśnie Bezimienny. Dzięki swej ogromnej mocy przywołał wybrańca do swej nowej wieży, nieopodal miasta Khorinis. Niestety, pancerz uległ zniszczeniu podczas teleportacji, a pozostałe rzeczy Bezimiennego, w tym Uriziel, przepadły w gruzach świątyni. Xardas wyjaśnił mu powagę sytuacji i nakazał udać się do miasta Khorinis. Powiedział mu, że aby pokonać smoki należy mieć Oko Innosa. Już w drodze do miasta spotkał grupę bandytów, którzy otrzymali list gończy z jego podobizną. 200px|thumb|left|List gończy na Bezimiennego sporządzony przez bandytów po upadku Magicznej Bariery Ze słów zbója wynikało, że nagrodę za głowę Bezimiennego wyznaczył dawny skazaniec w Kolonii - Dexter. Po krótkiej walce z bandytami udało mu się dotrzeć mu do miasta. Już od pierwszej napotkanej postaci - paladyna Lothara dowiedział się, że od czasu upadku bariery doszło do wielu porwań. Wiele dowiedział się też od Maga Wody Vatrasa, który zlecił mu rozwiązanie tajemnicy porwań oraz zdradził, że pozostali Magowie Wody udali się do starożytnych ruin. Dzięki wskazówkom przyjaciół porwanych, okazało się, że za zbrodniami stoją bandyci. Za namową rybaka z Khorinis, Bezimienny popłynął do małej zatoczki, gdzie podobno pojawiali się piraci. Napotkał tam Skipa, który wskazał siedzibę przywódcy bandytów - Dextera. Bezimienny udał się do obozu bandytów. Podczas walki wsparł go przywódca piratów - Greg. Z listu znalezionego przy Dexterze wynikało, że głównym zleceniodawcą porwań jest były magnat - Kruk. Gdy mag Vatras dowiedział się o tym dał Bezimiennemu pozwolenie na członkostwo w tak zwanym Wodnym Kręgu, którego zadaniem jest pomoc Magom Wody. Kiedy Bezimienny był już członkiem owej społeczności, Vatras zlecił mu odnalezienie Saturasa oraz jego magów i przekazanie mu listu. Najpierw jednak Bezimienny musiał udać się do Lorda Hagena, by odebrać Oko Innosa i przestrzec go przed smokami. Z opowieści paladyna wynikało, że przypłynął tu aby wydobywać magiczną rudę. Do Górniczej Doliny wysłał ekspedycję pod dowództwem kapitana Garonda. Lord Hagen jednak nie wierzy w istnienie smoków. Żąda dowodów na istnienie potworów i nie wyda Oka Innosa dopóki Bezimienny ich nie dostarczy. Misja Magów Wody Po wizycie u Hagena, Bezimienny znów udał się do Vatrasa. Mag kazał mu udać się do Saturasa i przekazać mu list oraz część tajemniczego ornamentu, który ma członek Wodnego Kręgu - Lares. W towarzystwie Laresa Bezimienny udał się do prastarych ruin, gdzie przebywali Magowie Wody. Saturas ogromnie się wściekł na widok Bezimiennego. Pamiętał jego wyczyn z przeładowaniem energii kopca rudy na Uriziel. Mag jednak był w stanie przebaczyć mu. Wyjaśnił bohaterowi, że Magowie badają starożytną cywilizację Jarkendaru. Odkryli zapomniany portal prowadzący do wcześniej wspomnianej doliny. Niestety portal został zamknięty i aby go otworzyć potrzeba włożyć nań ornament, który został podzielony na cztery części i ukryty w różnych częściach wyspy, pod magicznymi kręgami. Jeden z magów dał Bezimiennemu mapę, na której zaznaczone są lokacje kręgów. W towarzystwie Laresa udał się do kręgu niedaleko Farmy Sekoba oraz do kręgu głęboko w lesie na północy wyspy. Za każdym razem pojawiał się tajemniczy kamienny strażnik. Ostatni z kawałków ornamentu ukryty został pod kręgiem na Farmie Lobarta. Niestety ze słów rolników wynikało, że ktoś chciał skraść ornament. Po tym jak pojawił się strażnik złodziej uciekł, a na miejsce przybyli paladyni. Pokonawszy strażnika zabrali fragment ornamentu. Bezimienny odnalazł go, a następnie wraz z pozostałymi dostarczył magom. Dzięki potężnemu zaklęciu złączono ornament a następnie włożono go do portalu. Bezimienny pierwszy przekroczył bramy Jarkendaru. Na miejscu okazało się, że w wyniku załamań czasu podróż wybrańca trwała trzy dni, w przeciwieństwie do podróży magów. Bezimienny otrzymał główne zadanie - zabić Kruka, który został naznaczony przez samego Beliara i zamierza zbezcześcić świątynię Adanosa. Niestety bandyci Kruka atakują każdego kto nie ma ich stroju. Saturas poradził Bezimiennemu, aby najpierw udał się do obozu piratów. Być może oni mają taki pancerz. Na miejscu okazało się, że kapitan piratów - Greg wypłynął w morze i nie wrócił (na prawdę podczas walki z okrętem pełnym paladynów został pokonany i dopłynął do Khorinis). Tymczasowym przywódcą piratów został Francis, który jednak nie umiał zarządzać społecznością. Piraci wyjaśnili Bezimiennemu, że bandyci płacili im za transport porwanych do Jarkendaru. Bandyci założyli obóz na bagnach, niedaleko Świątyni Adanosa, gdyż znajdowała się tam kopalnia złota. Kiedy Kruk przestał płacić piratom ci wypowiedzieli mu wojnę. Od tamtego czasu piraci budują fortyfikację. Bezimienny wziął udział w polowaniu na Brzytwiaki, zabił kilku bandytów szpiegujących Piratów oraz wykonał inne misję dla piratów, dzięki czemu dostał pozwolenie na wzięcie zbroi bandyty. Kiedy ją zabrał niespodziewanie do obozu powrócił Greg. Kapitan widząc Bezimiennego zlecił mu misję szpiegowania bandytów. Bezimienny miał dowiedzieć się co planuje Kruk. Będąc w posiadaniu zbroi bandyty wybraniec udał się na bagna do obozu bandytów. Spotkał tam wiele nikczemnych i wiarołomnych postaci, m.in. Franko - człowieka, który udzielał pozwolenia na wejście do głównego obozu. Gdy wreszcie zabiwszy Franko dostał się do obozu spotkał swoich dawnych towarzyszy z Kolonii, jak Snaf, Huno czy Thorus. W końcu po ciężkim pojedynku z ochroniarzem Kruka - Bloodwynem Bezimienny dostał się do Świątyni Adanosa. W tym czasie Krukowi udało się otworzyć bramy sanktuarium. Na widok Bezimiennego uciekł, zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi. Bezimienny nie mogąc otworzyć drzwi sanktuarium powrócił do Magów Wody. Saturas doszedł do wniosku, że Kruk musiał skontaktować się z duchem Khardimona - jednego z Jarkendarczyków (Patrz: Historia Jarkendaru). Duch Khardimona nie może zostać przyzwany po raz drugi. Jedynym zmarłym który wie jak otworzyć bramy świątyni jest były generał Jarkendaru - Quarhodron. Mag Wody Myxir sporządził specjalną formułkę, dzięki której można skontaktować się z duchem owego wielkiego człowieka. Bezimienny dzięki mapie i zapiskom z ksiąg wielkiej biblioteki dostał się do grobu Quarhadrona. Mistrz sprawdził kilkoma pytaniami, czy można mu ufać a następnie wyjawił jak otworzyć wrota i jak uniknąć śmiercionośnych pułapek. Wreszcie Bezimienny dostał się do świątyni. Spotkał tam ducha Rademesa - opętanego władcy Jarkendaru, który został skazany przez ojca - Quarhadrona i wielkiego uczonego Khardimona na śmierć poprzez zamknięcie w pełnej pułapek świątyni. W końcu Bezimiennemu udało się dostać do głównej części sanktuarium. Spotkał tam Kruka, który dzierżył Szpon Beliara - miecz wykuty przez samego mrocznego boga. Po długiej walce Kruk został zabity, a energia Beliara uleciała z jego ciała. Bezimienny zabrał Szpon Beliara. To od niego zależało teraz, czy miecz zostanie zniszczony czy stanie się jego własnością. Powrót do Górniczej Doliny Wykonawszy misję w Jarkendarze Bezimienny udał się do Górniczej Doliny. Słowa Xardasa były prawdą: zamek był oblegany przez orków, którzy byli prawie wszędzie. Ponadto teren patrolowały wargi i smocze zębacze, a cały zewnętrzny pierścień Starego Obozu został zniszczony. Bezimienny po orkowym taranie dostał się nocą niezauważony przez wroga do zamku. Paladyni powitali go jako pierwszego człowieka z zewnątrz od wielu dni. Bezimienny spotkał tam swoich przyjaciół - Miltena i Gorna. Kapitan Garond wyjaśnił powagę sytuacji. Smoki wiele razy atakowały zamek. Kapitan jednak nie chciał dać listu do Lorda Hagena. Najpierw chciał, aby Bezimienny odnalazł trzy grupy kopaczy, które wyruszyły na poszukiwania rudy. Bohater otrzymał mapkę, na której zaznaczone były miejsca pobytu kopaczy, a następnie wyruszył na ich poszukiwania. Pomimo ogromnych przeciwności, jak orkowie, bandyci, czy potwory wybraniec odnalazł wszystkie grupy. Z dostaniem relacji z wydobycia rudy były pewne trudności. Fajeth zlecił najpierw zabicie przywódcy stada zębaczy, które napadało na obóz. Przywódca innej grupy - Marcos opuścił ją i ukrył się wraz z rudą w bezpiecznym miejscu - niedaleko opuszczonej chaty Cavalorna. Okazało się, że ostatnia grupa została zaatakowana przez pełzacze i doszczętnie wybita. Jakiś czas przed atakiem jeden z kopaczy - przyjaciel Bezimiennego - Diego, zabrał na polecenie przywódcy grupy rudę i ukrył się w małej kotlince. Bezimienny go odnalazł a następnie udał się do zamku, gdzie zdał relację Garondowi oraz otrzymał list dla Lorda Hagena. Następnie wraz z Diegiem opuścił Górniczą Dolinę. Poszukiwania i naprawa Oka Innosa Powróciwszy do miasta Khorinis Bezimienny dowiedział się o nowym zagrożeniu - czarnych magach - Poszukiwaczach, a następnie udał się do Lorda Hagena. Paladyn widząc raport kapitana Garonda uwierzył w istnienie smoków oraz wydał zgodę na zabranie Oka Innosa. Bezimienny udał się do klasztoru Magów Ognia, gdzie przechowywane jest Oko Innosa. Niestety Oko Innosa zostało skradzione! Zabrał je nowicjusz Pedro, który jako odźwierny klasztoru miał kontakt z Poszukiwaczami. Bezimienny, podobnie jak większość nowicjuszy ognia ruszył w pogoń za Pedrem. Dzięki wskazówkom włóczęgi trafił na właściwą ścieżkę ucieczki opętanego. Na miejscu okazało się, że najpotężniejsi Poszukiwacze zniszczyli Oko Innosa. Po krótkiej walce czarni magowie zginęli, jednak święty artefakt pozostał przełamany. Bezimienny powrócił do Xardasa, Pyrokara i Vatrasa ze złymi wieściami. Ze słów Vatrasa wynikało, że oprócz przełamania poszukiwacze uśpili energię zawartą w Oku Innosa. Aby przywrócić jego moc należy złączyć oprawę. Zrobić to może jedynie doświadczony kowal. Żeby artefakt odzyskał moc, trzej magowie - słudzy trzech różnych bóstw muszą odprawić potężny rytuał. Owymi trzema magami muszą być najpotężniejsi ze swoich zakonów: Pyrokar - mistrz ognia, Vatras - mistrz wody i Xardas - mistrz nekromancji. Na udział w rytuale zgodzili się prawie wszyscy. Jedynie Pyrokar nie zechciał uczestniczyć w obrzędzie, gdyż nienawidził Xardasa. Potrzebował dowodu na jego dobrą wolę. Xardas kazał Bezimiennemu udać się na Farmę Sekoba, gdzie w chacie gospodarza ukryta została księga Dwór Irdorath. Bezimienny udał się na farmę, gdzie okazało się, że zajęli ją już Poszukiwacze, szukający tej samej księgi. Zabiwszy mrocznych magów Bezimienny zabrał księgę i oddał ją Pyrokarowi. Mag zgodził się uczestniczyć w rytuale. Połamane Oko Bezimienny musiał zanieść do kowala Benneta, który jako jedyny na wyspie potrafi je naprawić. Niestety Poszukiwacze przekupili miejskiego sekretarza, który wrobił Benetta w zabójstwo paladyna Lothara. Dzięki odnalezieniu dziennika sekretarza Corneliusa udało się odkryć prawdę. Bennet naprawił oprawę Oka, a trzej magowie wskrzesili jego energię. Polowanie na smoki Bezimienny z Okiem Innosa udał się do zamku w Górniczej Dolinie, gdzie pojawili się łowcy smoków. Paladyn Orik oznajmił, że z relacji naocznych świadków ataku smoków bestie są cztery. Jeden ze smoków zamieszkał w kanionie, na zachód od zamku, gdzie powstało wielkie bagno. Bezimienny udał się w okolice chaty Cavalorna, gdzie powstało wejście na bagna. Spotkał tam dwóch łowców smoków. Z ich pomocą udało się zabić wielkiego gada - Pandrodora. Następnie udał się do górskiej fortecy, gdzie kiedyś szukał kamieni ogniskujących z Lesterem. Zamek został zajęty przez Pedrakhana - kamiennego smoka. Smok wyjawił, że pozostałe smoki są bestiami ognistymi i lodowymi. Kolejnym potworem, którego przyszło pokonać był Feomathar - pan ognia, rezydujący w wulkanie, powstałym na miejscu starej, orkowej cytadeli. Najpotężniejszym smokiem był Finkregh - lodowy gad. Zamieszkiwał on w lodowej krainie, gdzie dawniej był Nowy Obóz. Przed walką zdradził, że jego pan rezyduje w Dworze Irdorath. Bezimienny powrócił do zamku, gdzie otrzymał ostatnie już zadanie - zgładzić Hosh-Paka - najwyższego z szamanów orków. Po zgładzeniu Hosh-Paka odnalazł starego przyjaciela- szamana-wygnańca Ur-Shaka. Okazało się, że Hosh-Pak był jego mentorem, a na wiadomość o jego śmierci wielce się zasmuca i pragnie go pochować. Lecz gdy dociera na wzgórze Hosh-Paka dowiaduje się, że to Bezimienny go zabił i ogarnia go wściekłość. Gdy bohater po raz kolejny z nim rozmawia on już wie, że Ur-Shak tak naprawdę dowodzi orkowymi armiami i od początku nim manipulował. Lecz Ur-Shak nie mógł zabić Bezimiennego ze względu na jego zasługi i ich drogi się rozchodzą. Ur-Shak dalej dowodził armiami orków. Zaś Bezimienny udał się do Khorinis. Na miejscu okazało się, że Xardas opuścił wieżę, przekazując przez Lestera list. Pisało tam, jak otworzyć zapieczętowaną księgę, którą Xardas przekazał Pyrokarowi, przed naprawieniem Oka Innosa. Bezimienny udał się do klasztoru i zdał Pyrokarowi relację z wizyty w Kolonii. Mistrz zgodził się wydać bohaterowi księgę. W tajemniczej książce "Dwór Irdorath" wybraniec znalazł informację na temat ukrytej w podziemiach klasztoru biblioteki Xardasa oraz klucz do niej. Dzięki pociągnięciu dźwigni dostał się do pełnej szkieletów komnaty. Przeszedłszy labirynt dostał się do biblioteki, chronionej przez dwa demony oraz piekielnego księcia. W komnatach biblioteki znajdował się almanach, mapa morska wyspy Irdorath i Łzy Innosa. Powróciwszy do Pyrokara wysłuchał opowieści o Łzach Innosa i o dworze Irdorath. To tam znajduje się siedziba wybrańca Beliara i jedna z jego świątyń. Bezimienny musiał skompletować załogę, załatwić statek i kapitana. Lord Hagen zgodził się wydać jedyny okręt paladynów - Esmeraldę. Członkami załogi zostali Diego, Gorn, Milten, Lester, Vatras, Angar, Lee, Lares, Bennet,pułkownik Myrtany Mario i paladyn Girion. Dwór Irdorath Kiedy Esmeralda dobiła do brzegu, Bezimienny wyszedł na ląd. Tymczasowym kapitanem statku został Generał Lee. Bezimienny zabijając kolejne hordy orków, trolla, poszukiwaczy, Jaszczuroludzi i orkowego pułkownika odnalazł zniewolonego Pedra. Z jego opowieści wynikało, że Poszukiwacze zawładnęły jego umysłem, a on sam nigdy nie zdradziłby Klasztoru. Ponadto orkowy pułkownik torturował go, chcąc się dowiedzieć, jakie jest rozmieszczenie sił paladynów. Bezimienny mógł zabić nowicjusza lub darować mu życie i zabrać go na statek. Przedzierając się przez oddziały wroga dostał się do komnaty kolejnego smoka - Feodarona. Zabiwszy go przeszedł przez ukryty most, prowadzący do świątyni Beliara. Spotkał tam, prócz Poszukiwaczy i hord ożywieńców, również pułkownika Mario, opętanego przez poszukiwaczy. Zabiwszy go, kontynuował walkę i wysłał w zaświaty upadłego paladyna Archola. Drogę do wnętrza Dworu blokowały mu zaryglowane na 4 spusty wrota. Aby je otworzyć Bezimienny musiał uruchomić 4 mechanizmy porozmieszczane w każdym z 4 sasiednich korytarzy. Bohater zabił Klucznika-Poszukiwacza i po wielu trudach wkroczył do wnętrza Irdorath, gdzie zmierzył się z kilkudziesięcioma Poszukiwaczami i Czarnym Magiem. Otworzył następnie drzwi do komnaty pana smoków, wykorzystując Oko Mocy z zapisków Czarnego Maga. Podczas rozmowy z panem smoków, który okazał się ożywieńcem na jaw wyszło, że Xardas jest słaby i nie jest wybrańcem Beliara. Kiedy bestia padła pojawił się Xardas. Nekromanta wchłonął moc Smoka i zniknął. Bezimienny powrócił na pokład Esmeraldy. Tam ponownie pojawił się Xardas. Wyjaśnił, że zamierzał wchłonąć moc Śniącego, jednak jego plan się nie powiódł. Nekromanta następnie teleportował się obiecując kolejne spotkanie. Pokonawszy smoka Bezimienny i jego towarzysze wyruszyli na kontynent, do Myrtany, gdzie kończyła się wojna z orkami. 'Gothic 3 - Powrót do Myrtany' Zapoznanie się z otoczeniem Dopłynąwszy na Kontynent, Bezimienny dowiedział się, że praktycznie cały kraj został zdobyty przez orków. thumb|Rhobar III w intrze Gothica 3Wraz z częścią przyjaciół wziął udział w wyzwoleniu małej wsi - Ardei. Po pokonaniu orków dowiedział się od Hamlara - zarządcy wioski, że Xardas zniszczył magię runiczną oraz stał się przywódcą orków. Bezimienny chciał dowiedzieć się, co zamierza zrobić nekromanta. Niestety, sprawy uległy znacznym komplikacjom - okazało się, że Esmeralda została przejęta przez niezidentyfikowanych piratów. W wyniku napadu pozostała część załogi rozproszyła się we wszystkich kierunkach, ale pojmani zostali Pedro, Bennet i Girion Nie mówiąc już o tym, że na statku znajdowała się góra złota i cały ekwipunek załogi. Bezimienny postanowił zatem udać się z Gornem do obozu buntowników Reddock. Dowódca tegoż to obozu, imieniem Javier, przygotowywał rewolucję w zajętej przez orków wiosce Cape Dun. Aby mieć większe szanse w razie ucieczki, gdyby orkowie odnaleźli obóz Javier zlecił Bezimiennemu oczyszczenie południowego wejścia z zamieszkujących je bestii. Paladyn powiedział mu, że jedynie najwięksi szamani wiedzą, gdzie przebywa Xardas. Poradził bohaterowi, aby porozmawiał z władcą miasteczka Cape Dun - Urukiem. Będąc w Cape Dun Bezimienny musiał zdobyć zaufanie tamtejszych orków. Wykonał więc kilka zadań zleconych przez okupanta, m.in.: pokonał watahę wilków, hordę Bandytów Ortegi, odnalazł skradzione towary orkowego magazyniera - Urkrassa. Wszystko to pozwoliło mu spotkać się z Urukiem - pułkownikiem orków i zarządcą Cape Dun. Uruk nie wiedział jednak, gdzie można odnaleźć Wielkich Szamanów. Poradził wędrówkę do Montery - miasta na północny-zachód od Cape Dun i Ardea. thumb|Rhobar III w Gothic 3 Po tych wydarzeniach bohater udał się do Montery. Po drodze spotkał Gońców Leśnych - spokojny lud mistrzów łucznictwa, brutalnie potraktowanych przez orków. Postanowił wesprzeć ich sprawę i pomógł druidowi Porganowi w odzyskaniu i naładowaniu Druidzkiego Kamienia Rozpruwacza. W Monterze od miejscowego szefa najemników dowiedział się, że szamani orków przesiadują głównie w Geldern, a jeden z nich podobno zaszył się w Silden, ale nie był tego pewien. Wybraniec wykonał także szereg zadań dla miasta i spotkał się z miejscowym przywódcą - Vakiem. Niestety, ku swojej irytacji, nie dowiedział się niczego przydatnego od pyszałkowatego orka. Jednakże, w okół miasta spotkał także 3 grupy Buntowników. Zaskarbiając sobie ich zaufanie, dowiedział się o kolejnym obozie rojalistów - Okarze. Demon z Gothy Poznawszy niewolnika i nieformalnego buntownika - Rufusa z farmy zboża, Bezimienny pomógł mu wydostać się z niewoli i eskortował go do Okary. Spotkał tam paladyna Rolanda, który zdradził mu kilka informacji na temat zamku Gotha i znajdującego się tam kamienia teleportacyjnego do Świątyni Innosa w Vengardzie. Wykonawszy dla Okary kilka całkiem lukratywnych zadań, Wybraniec udał się do przeklętego zamku. Przed wejściem natknął się na duży obóz orków, dowodzony przez pułkownika - Potrosa, prawie tak samo pyszałkowatego jak Vareka. Okazało się, że w celi orka siedział przyjaciel Bezimiennego - Gorn. Wyjaśnił on, że od jednego z buntowników dostał potężny pierścień życia, z którym chciał pokonać demona z Gothy. Niestety, pierścień bynajmniej nie zapewnił mu nietykalności, jak zapewniał złoczyńca, a potwór i tak był zbyt silny. Wybraniec wykupił przyjaciela z niewoli, po czym wyzwał Potrosa na pojedynek, w którym dał mu do zrozumienia, kto jest słabszy. Następnie ruszył z Gornem na zamek, gdzie przedarli się przez hordy Ożywieńców i ostatecznie zniszczyli Demona. Znaleziony w jego ciele pierścień, Bezimienny zachował, a Gorn pozostał w Gocie, gdzie razem z Buntownikami z Okary rozpoczął odbudowę Fortecy Paladynów. Bezimienny tymczasem odnalazł kamień teleportacyjny do Vengardu i użył go. Wśród ruin Vengardu Na miejscu Wybraniec spotkał paladyna Markusa który pokrótce objaśnił mu sytuację w stolicy - tworząc magiczną barierę, król uwięził za nią również 5 z 9 orkowych przywódców oblężenia, a miasto jest na wpół zdemolowane. Z paladynem Georgem u boku, Bezimienny przedarł się przez całe miasto, eliminując po drodze każdego napotkanego orka, w tym owych przywódców, po czym ruszył na spotkanie z królem. Okazało się, że kiedy zauważono Esmeraldę, do króla przemówił sam Innos informując, że ten okręt thumb|Bezimienny w Pancerzu Paladynaprzyniesie im zbawienie. Bezimienny nie był zachwycony ze współpracy z królem, zważywszy że to przez niego w ogóle znalazł się za Barierą w Khorinis, ale zgodził się dowiedzieć dla niego, co planuje Xardas. Na zamku królewskim spotkał także najwyższego rangą Maga Ognia - Karrypto, który nazywał go Odkupicielem. Mag przekazał Bezimiennemu kamień teleportacyjny do Sali Tronowej oraz teleportujący na granicę magicznej bariery. Niestety, z oczywistych powodów, Karrypto nie wiedział, gdzie można znaleźć Xardasa, ale podsumowując zebrane wcześniej informacje, jedynym sensownym miejscem, gdzie można go odnaleźć, jest Nordmar. Załatwiwszy wszystkie sprawy na zamku, Bezimienny użył drugiego kamienia i znalazł się w pobliżu zewnętrznej linii oblężenia : na szlaku do górskiej twierdzy Paladynów i obecnej siedziby Kana - Faring. Nordmar Bezimienny dotarł do wioski u podnóża twierdzy i udał się na przełęcz, ale zatrzymał go tamtejszy strażnik i orkowy pułkownik - Mojok. Oznajmił on, że w Nordmarze ciągle trwa wojna z Nordmarczykami i przepuszcza się tam tylko myśliwych. Bezimienny postanowił przysłużyć się mieszkańcom wioski i wykonał kilka zadań, dzięki którym wpuszczono go do zamku. Jednakże, niewiele tam wskórał, gdyż chwilowo nie cieszył się szacunkiem u Orków (miał natomiast szczęście, że orkowie nie rozpoznali w nim tego, kim na prawdę był - zabójcą smoków i dziesiątek orków z Khorinis). Z myśliwymi już mu się bardziej poszczęściło - za uczciwość, zdemaskowanie procederu asasyna Alego (był hieną cmentarną) i wykradnięcie mu kamienia przodków, został przyjęty w poczet myśliwych. Na wielki finał wręczył Mojokowi pożądaną przez niego Nordmarską Starkę - niezbyt popularną na nizinach, ale wyszukaną wódę, po czym przekroczył przełęcz. Na miejscu Wybraniec przekonał się, że co do niebezpieczeństw, Mojok miał rację - w całej krainie krążyły watahy Lodowych Wilków i Szablozębów. Ponadto, jak się miało okazać, Nordmar od niepamiętnych czasów ma problemy z plagą Goblinów i Ogrów, a nawet Trolli. Jakby tego było mało, tutejsi Orkowie faktycznie byli wrogo nastawieni do wszystkiego, co nie było Orkiem. Na granicy wiecznego śniegu, Wybraniec spotkał Zabójce Orków - Rathgara. Ścigał on złodzieja, a konkretnie "kolesia w sukience, który ukradł kamień przodków". Ten opis jak ulał pasował do asasyna Alego, któremu Bezimienny odebrał ów kamień. Informując o tym Rathgara, oddał mu kamień, a następnie wspólnie udali się do grobowca bohatera Nordmarczyków - Ejnara, właściciela kamienia. Tam Bezimienny pokonał samego hordę ożywieńców i zabrał Ejnarowi jego hełm. Rathgar uznał, że Bezimienny ma prawo go nosić i wyjaśnił mu także powody dla których przodkowie powstają z grobów i są tak wściekli - Orkowie po przejęciu kopalni Klanu Młota czują się w lodowej krainie jak u siebie w domu. Po tych wydarzeniach Rathgar udaje się na odpoczynek do pobliskiego domu należącego do kowala - samotnika - Pedara. Podczas dalszej wędrówki, ze śnieżycy wyłonił się Klan Wilka. Już pierwsi napotkani w osadzie Nordmarczycy mówili, że jakiś czas temu odwiedził ich mag bez źrenic, zostawiając im w zamian za rudę, dwa lodowe golemy do ochrony. Barbarzyńcy poradzili Bezimiennemu, aby udał się do przywódcy obozu - Grima. Wódz oznajmił, że Xardas odszedł zeszłej nocy wraz z Hansonem. Bezimienny po jakimś czasie poszukiwań odnalazł myśliwego. Dowiedział się, że nekromanta powrócił do swej wieży. Z pomocą oswojonego wilka, Szaroskórego, udało mu się odnaleźć siedzibę maga. Na miejscu spotkał się z nim, dowiadując dlaczego zniszczona została magia runiczna. Otóż Xardas planuje zakończyć wojnę bogów, których marionetkami są ludzie i orkowie. Aby to się stało wszystkie cząstki mocy bóstw muszą opuścić ziemię. W pierwszej kolejności przejął moc Smoka-Ożywieńca i stał się wybrańcem Beliara. Potem pozbawił runy mocy magicznej. Teraz sprzymierzył się z orkami, aby Ci odnaleźli dla niego artefakty Adanosa. Orkowie prowadzą wykopaliska na całym świecie. Nie odnieśli jednak jak dotąd żadnych rezultatów. Bezimienny jako boski wybraniec ma większe szanse powodzenia w tej misji. Xardas zlecił mu ją, oznajmiając, że przywódcą poszukiwań jest Grok - wielki szaman orków z Geldern. Bitwa o Wielki Piec na magiczną rudę Od dawna Bezimienny słyszał o nordmarskich technikach wytapiania sztabek czystej magicznej rudy - metodach, które nie pozbawiały rudy jej mocy i umożliwiały kucie mieczy o niezrównanej potędze. Zdając sobie sprawę, jak bardzo taki oręż przydałby się w poszukiwaniu boskich artefaktów, wybraniec udał się do Klanu Młota. Tam spotkał Ingvara - najlepszego kowala jakiego widział świat i wytapiacza rudy. Mistrz nie jest jednak przekonany argumentując, że Bezimienny musiałby zostać czeladnikiem na co najmniej 12 lat. Postanawia jednak dać mu szansę, ale żeby cokolwiek z tego wynikło, potrzeba Pieca na rudę, a to wiązało się z fizycznym wyeliminowaniem obecnych właścicieli. Pomówiwszy z Wodzem Klanu - Tjalfem, i z szefem wojowników - Reto, bohaterowi została przydzielona misja zebrania oddziału u dolnego wejścia do kopalni i zaatakowania orków od dołu góry, podczas gdy cały klan runie na orków od góry, biorąc ich w kleszcze. Bezimienny ruszył wraz z Zabójcą Orków - Mortem, do pozostałych klanów, aby poprosić o pomoc. Najpierw udał się do Klanu Wilka, skąd zabrał dwóch myśliwych - Jorna i Liska. Następnie do Klanu Ognia, gdzie załatwił zbroję niejakiemu Thoraldowi i poprosił go o pomoc. Korzystając z okazji udał się do miejscowego Klasztoru Innosa, gdzie w Jaskini Oświecenia spotkał swojego starego przyjaciela - Miltena. Poprosił od Bezimiennego o odnalezienie ognistych pucharów, wręczając mu jeden jaki posiadał. Napełnione mocą z ołtarza Innosa, miały przywrócić Paladynom ich magię. Udając się ponownie do Klanu Młota, Wybraniec uzyskał jeszcze wsparcie Ugolfa, wygrywając przy tym zakład o wypicie wyjątkowo paskudnej wódy - Tunelowego Bulgotu, który powalił na kolana wspomnianego jegomościa. Na koniec cała szóstka udała się w okolice dolnego wejścia do kopalni, po czym ruszyła na ciężką bitwę, która zakończyła się dopiero na górze. Bitwa osiągnęła moment krytyczny, gdy ta garstka wojowników trafiła na duży obóz w dolinie, z kilkoma szamanami i pułkownikami, cudem obyło się bez ofiar. Dalej poszło już lepiej, Klan powalił palisadę i zalał orków jak powódź, Bitwa zakończyła się w wielkiej hali z Piecem, gdzie orkowie nie mięli szans odwrotu. Po wielu latach, Kopalnia wreszcie odzyskała prawowitego właściciela. Po bitwie cały Klan był dozgonnie wdzięczny wojownikowi z krain centralnych. W nagrodę, Tjalf ofiarował mu kufer pełen złota, a Ingvar postanowił dać Bezimiennemu szansę. Powiedział, że będzie go uczył, jeżeli jego umiejętności pozwolą mu na wykucie Miecza Nordmarczyka. Posiadając doświadczenie nabyte u kowala Benneta i innych kowali na kontynencie, Bezimiennemu udało się wykuć ów miecz. Ingvar był pod wrażeniem, jednak pozostała jeszcze kwestia aprobaty u pozostałych wytapiaczy - Kalana z Klanu Ognia, Larsona z Klanu Wilka i Pedara - dawnego członka Klanu Młota. Wybraniec wspomógł każdego z nich i wrócił do Ingvara z potrójnym błogosławieństwem. Mistrz wytapiaczy wreszcie mógł przekazać komuś swoją wiedzę. Udał się wraz z wybrańcem do Wielkiego Pieca i nauczył go technik wytapiania czystej magicznej rudy. Wykorzystując swoją nową wiedzę, Bezimienny bohater wykuł wreszcie oręż pożądany przez cały świat - oręż zwany przez Nordmarczyków Mieczem Przodków. Na tropie Boskich Artefaktów W drodze powrotnej wśród mgieł Nordmaru, Bezimienny bohater pomylił szlaki i trafił na inną przełęcz. Przedzierając się przez las, natrafił Obóz Buntowników dowodzony przez Anoga. Dowiedział się, że znajduje się w pobliżu Silden - wioski słynącej z myśliwych. W mieście spotyka szamana Grompela, który twierdzi, że widział Bezimiennego w swoich snach i że jego przyszłość nie została jeszcze napisana. Za namową, mądry szaman zgodził się także przekazać Wybrańcowi swoją wiedzę magiczną. Bohater odpoczął jakiś czas w Silden, wykonując przy tym kilka zadań, po czym udał się prosto do miasta alchemikow - Geldern, słynącego także z okolicznych kopalni złota i siarki. Jak w każdych kopalniach, i w tych nie brakuje problemów: pełzacze, rabusie, buntownicy i okoliczne potwory. W Geldern Bezimienny spotkał także swojego starego kompana - Laresa. Będąc na miejscu wybraniec rozwiązał wiele problemów w mieście i kopalniach. Dzięki temu mógł spotkać się z szamanem Grokiem i przywódcą miasta. Przekazał Grokowi polecenia Xardasa, dzięki czemu wszedł w posiadanie mapy Myrtany, z zaznaczonymi miejscami, gdzie znajdują się prawdopodobnie artefakty Adanosa. Bezimienny dowiedział się także o kolejnych problemach orków z druidami. Zainteresowany tą sprawą udał się jeszcze na północ, gdzie odnalazł Łowców Druidów pod dowództwem Bollocka. Nieco dalej, napotkał zadziwiająco liczne cieniostwory, a w ukryte dolince - siedzibę Druida Runaka, najstarszego i prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszego z druidów. Posiadał on Kamień cieniostwora - stąd obecność tych bestii w okolicy. Bezimienny postanowił jednak wesprzeć Runaka, udał się do Bollocka zakończył proceder Łowcow Druidów. Na koniec poinformował Groka, że przywódca południowej grupy poszukiwawczej - Gunock - w ogóle nie wyruszył z Geldern. Wspomniany kapitan orków jak tylko spotkał Bezimiennego, chciał go żywcem obedrzeć ze skóry. Ten zaś, sztucznie przedłużając pojedynek, sprowadził go poza granice miasta, gdzie poinformował go o misji od Runaka, po czym ją wykonał. Wdzięczny za okazaną pomoc w walce z wrogami druidów, sługa Adanosa dał Bezimiennemu moc Cieniostwora i nauczył go innych czarów Boga Równowagi. Po tych wydarzeniach, Wybraniec udał się do Trelis - twierdzy na granicy Myrtany i Varantu oraz miejsca, w którym powinien znajdować się jeden z boskich artefaktów. Na miejscu spotkał starego znajomego - Thorusa, Strażnika Bramy. Przywitał go jednak dość opryskliwie. Z prostej przyczyny - zaczął kojarzyć fakty : gdzie pojawił się Bezimienny, tam za nim przybywały kłopoty. O ile jednak wydarzenia za Barierą puścił już w niepamięć, o tyle po przyjacielskim pożegnaniu z Bezimiennym w Jarkendarze, zaraz potem przybyli tam orkowie niszcząc wszystko. W Trelis natomiast, po wielu trudach został jedynym człowiekiem-dowódcą wśród orków i ewentualna utrata tego stanowiska byłaby mu wybitnie nie na rękę. Aż tu nagle zjawił się Przywoływacz Kłopotów... Na zamku spotkał także paladyna Konrada, który zrezygnował z walki z najeźdźcą przez stratę magii. Był też w posiadaniu ognistego pucharu, który oddał Bezimiennemu. Ze słów pozostałych miejscowych wynikało, że na południowy-wschód od miasta znajduje się świątynia Pradawnych. Orkowie zdołali ją otworzyć, jednak szaman tam wysłany zaginął, a z budynku wyszli nieumarli. Orkom z pomocą Bezimiennego udało się wybić szkielety oraz uwolnić osaczonego szamana - Kamaka. Artefaktu Adanosa nigdzie nie było. Bezimienny udał się więc do zarządcy miasta - Vaka. Ork był w bardzo złym nastroju. Okazało się, że to on jest w posiadaniu artefaktu. Amulet Adanosa był dla niego bezużytecznym badziewiem, ale miał inne problemy - zalegał z opłatami dla Asasynów, a bez opłat nie ma wstępu na Varant. Dług Vaka wynosił aż 50 000 sztuk złota. Aby zdobyć taką górę pieniędzy, orkowy pułkownik odesłał Bezimiennego na farmy, aby odebrać od nich daninę oraz z powrotem do Świątyni - w celu konfiskaty wszystkiego, co miało jakąkolwiek wartość. Na jednej z farm spotkał niejakiego Cola, od którego dowiedział się o kolejnym obozie Rojalistów - Nemorze.Cole zaprowadził tam Bezimiennego. Okazało się jednak, że rojaliści nie zdradzą Wybrańcowi imienia swojego przywódcy póki nie zdobędzie on ich zaufania. Wykonawszy kilka zadań dla Buntowników, w końcu dowiedział się - dowódcą był Russel. Bezimienny opowiedział o swoim kłopocie, były nań dwa rozwiązania - zniszczyć zamek i odebrać artefakt lub zapłacić okrągłą sumkę. Opcja pierwsza nie wchodziła w grę - Bezimienny, przynajmniej na razie, nie zamierzał robić sobie problemów u Orków. Z kilkoma ludźmi udał się zatem do Geldern. Pod osłoną nocy i wykorzystując magię druidów, włamał się do siedzib szamanów i skarbców, i opróżnił je doszczętnie. Jego łupem padły m.in. Hełm Pierwszego Paladyna, 7 pierścieni alchemików, stosy różnego żelastwa i całe mnóstwo złota. Bezimienny dogadał się z Laresem w sprawie cennych 6 złotych talerzy, za które stary przyjaciel podzielił się zyskiem - 10 000 sztuk złota. Ostatecznie Bezimienny zgromadził wystarczająco złota, aby pokryć koszta amuletu i innych wydatków (w końcu Vak powiedział Resztę złota musisz zdobyć w inny sposób. Nie ważne jak, byle szybko!). Rozliczywszy się ze wszystkimi, udał się do orkowego pułkownika, który na wieść o złocie był wniebowzięty. Tak Bezimienny zdobył Amulet Adanosa. Miał tylko nadzieję, że to poświęcenie zaowocuje przychylnością nowych władców Myrtany. Zakładając, że nie odkryją skąd skombinował złoto. Tropem pozostałych artefaktów Wybraniec udał się na wielką pustynię Varant, do królestwa Zubena Wielkiego. Podróż przez pustynię W drodze na przełęcz, Bezimienny spotkał paladyna Karlena. Okazało się, że nawet miejsce nieustannie odwiedzane przez orkowe patrole nie jest wolne od niebezpieczeństw, a to za sprawą paladyna-renegata - Kurta. Karlen pomógł Bezimiennemu dostać się na pustynię, po drodze eliminując swojego niedawnego przyjaciela i aktualnie wroga. Przy ciele paladyna-renegata odnaleźli kolejny z Ognistych Pucharów. Po dotarciu na skraj pustyni Karlen udał się do Nemory, a Bezimienny bohater trafił na Bragę, osadę Asasynów. Ten wojowniczy lud z wrodzoną żyłką do interesów stawiał swoje miasta na miejscach zamieszkania Koczowników - ludu Wiecznego Wędrowca i rdzennych mieszkańców Varantu - odbierając im siłą tereny. Ci jednak nie pozostają im dłużni i nękają ich przy każdej okazji. Na miejscu Wybraniec spotkał swojego najlepszego kompana, Diego. Ten nie zamierza próżnować. Już zdążył zadomowić się w Bradze, ale jego głównym celem jest Mora Sul, miasto-forteca słynące ze swojej areny i ogromu okazji do zysku. Poinformował on Bezimiennego o sytuacji na pustyni, a także o Zubenie i jego miejscu pobytu - Ishtar. Zasugerował, by złożyć mu wizytę, jednak tylko zaufana osoby mają prawo wstępu do miasta, wcześniej musi przekonać do siebie ważnych Asasynów, np. Czarnych Magów. A tak się składało, że jeden z nich, imieniem Nafalem, rezyduje w mieście. Czarny Mag niemal od razu dostrzegł w Bezimiennym kogoś więcej niż przeciętnego obcokrajowca i zaproponował mu ubicie interesu - za pomoc odwdzięczy się swoimi wpływami. Wędrowiec z Północy wykonał szereg zadań dla miasta, m.in. zebrał ponownie daninę dla Zubena i oczyścił teren wokół miasteczka z koczowników-bandytów. Przypadkowo natknął się na starego znajomego - Riordiana, Maga Wody. Ten zaprowadził go do kryjówki Asaru, jednego z przywódców przyjaznych koczowników. Postanowił nieco wesprzeć ich sprawę i "uratował" Ailę, służkę Nafalema. Sam Czarny Mag był pod wrażeniem dokonań Bezimiennego, sowicie go wynagrodził, a wraz z dostawą daniny do Ishtar wysłał także raport o dokonaniach wojownika. Po tych wydarzeniach Bezimienny skierował swe kroki dalej na południe, do Ben Erai. Miasto posiadało na wyłączność sporą kopalnię złota. Zarządca miasta, Sancho, zlecił mu kilka zadań, m.in. dostarczenie niewolników do pobliskiego miasteczka, Lago. Wybraniec wypełnił zadanie, zrobiwszy jednak rekonesans w Lago odkrył, że Mag Wody Vatras jest więziony przez zarządcę miasteczka, Fabia. Wróciwszy do Ben Erai został wynagrodzony za wsparcie, a Sancho, jako że jego wpływy nie docierają do Ishtar, daje Bezimiennemu list polecający do Czarnego Maga Sigmora z Bakareshu. Teraz kiedy wszystko ucichło, Bezimienny przystąpił do oswobodzenia Vatrasa - nie mógł go w końcu tam zostawić. Z pomocą koczownika Shakyora zdołał wydostać Vatrasa z więzienia i odprowadzić go do innych koczowników. Sędziwy Mag poprosił go o jeszcze jedną rzecz - aby na końcu swojej wędrówki oswobodził Varant. Hordy ożywieńców w Ben Sali Dalej na południe znajdowała się jedna ze Świątyń Pradawnych. Przedzierając się przez burzę piaskową, Wybraniec napotkał dość przerażający widok - następne miasto, Ben Sala, była ze wszystkich stron oblężona przez hordy ożywieńców. Przedostawszy się do miasta, udał się do zarządcy - Julio. Dramat miasta rozpoczął się wraz z otwarciem pobliskiej Świątyni Pradawnych. Basir, assasyński kupiec, który stał za jej otwarciem, ukradł artefakt ze świątyni i uciekł pozostawiając swoich kompanów i miasto na pastwę rozwścieczonych ożywieńców. Artefakt ten to Pierścień Życia Adanosa, który Bezimienny miał ze sobą po pokonaniu Demona z Gothy. Ponadto ostatnia dostawa magicznej rudy z Nordmaru została ograbiona przez asasyna Suguta. Jako że ożywieńcy rozleźli się po całej okolicy Wybraniec postanowił wspomóc gnębione miasto i oczyścił teren z plugastwa wraz ze Świątynią i rezydującym w niej nieumarłym kapłanem Pradawnych. Odnalazł także Suguta i zabił go, ale z jego słów wynikało, że rabunek rudy był zorganizowany, a ruda trafiła do Mora Sul. Po tych wydarzeniach Bezimienny został okrzyknięty bohaterem Ben Sali, a wieść o Wojowniku z Północy stawała się coraz głośniejsza. Przed wyruszeniem do następnej świątyni, Bezimienny zawitał to miasta - Bakaresh, gdzie mieściła się wielka Świątynia Beliara. Złożył tam wizytę Czarnym Magom, z którymi ubił kilka interesów. Czarni Magowie byli pod wrażeniem dokonań Wybrańca, stwierdzili nawet, że w takim tempie już niedługo wstęp do Ishtar będzie tylko formalnością. Świątynia w Al Shedim i Mora Sul Mapa od szamana Groka zawiodła Bezimiennego na kolejne wykopaliska orków. Tamkosch, arogancki dowódca orkowej ekspedycji zignorował rozkazy Xardasa i nie chciał dzielić się chwałą ze zdobycia artefaktu z Wybrańcem. Jakby tego było mało, w obozie pracował zniewolony przez orków Lester. Na szczęście w pobliżu znajdował się obóz koczowników, na których czele stał Wutras oraz starzy znajomi Magowie Wody - Saturas i Myxir. Arcymag Kręgu Wody nakazał otwarcie Świątyni i zasugerował likwidację obozu orków z pomocą Wutrasa. Bezimienny przeszukał ruiny i znalazł pozostałe klucze oraz uwolnił Lestera zabijając bezużytecznych orków. Następnie przystąpił do otwarcia Świątyni, w której wnętrzu znalazł Szatę Adanosa, trzeci już artefakt. Z nieocenioną pomocą Myxira dowiedział się, że jeden z artefaktów nigdy nie trafił do swojej Świątyni. Zamiast tego został przeniesiony do Nordmaru. Jako, że jest to na drugim końcu świata, Bezimienny udał się do Mora Sul, w której pobliżu znajdowała się kolejna Świątynia. Miasto, wyglądem przypominające nieco twierdzę, położone było na skalnym wzniesieniu, u podnóża którego rozciągały się ruiny niegdyś wspaniałej metropolii. Wybraniec niezwłocznie przystąpił do działania. Skontaktował się z dowódcą wykopalisk, orkiem Kaleschem. Poinformował on Wybrańca, że przez złodziei został mu już tylko jeden klucz do Świątyni, i najlepiej będzie jak on sam będzie go pilnował, a Bezimienny zajmie się resztą. Jako że większego wyboru nie było, Wybraniec dokonał rekonesansu w mieście. Spotkał tam starego przyjaciela, Angara, mistrza areny. Bohater postanowił sprawdzić się na arenie i w końcu sam został mistrzem. Bezimienny odzyskał dwa klucze od kupców w mieście, trzeci odebrał złodziejowi z wykopalisk, Yussufowi. Ostatni z kluczy odkupił od Gonzalesa, najbogatszego kupca i zarządcy Mora Sul. Dowiedział się także szczegółów na temat rabunku rudy i zniknięciu Ramireza - asasyna mającego na celu rozwiązanie sprawy. Bezimienny udał się do Kalescha, jednak i ten ork chciał chwały tylko dla siebie i chciał odebrać siłą klucze, czego szybko pożałował. Przed otworzeniem Świątyni, Bezimienny zdołał rozwiązać zagadkę losu Ramireza (został zamordowany) oraz dowiedział się, że za kradzieżą rudy i morderstwem asasyna stoi niejaki Hassan. Wybraniec odnalazł go, zabił i znalazł list wskazujący, że zleceniodawcą był Czarni mag z Ishtar - Nerusul. Wędrując po ruinach spotkał koczowników i znajomego Maga Wody, Merdariona. Według przepowiedni, po otwarciu Świątyni, po okolicy rozlezą się rozwścieczeni nieumarli. Podczas kiedy Mag zebrał koczowników by przygotowali się do bitwy, Bezimienny otworzył Świątynię i zdobył kolejny artefakt - Koronę Adanosa. Po wyjściu ze Świątyni zastał orkowy obóz atakowany przez ożywieńców. Powstrzymał natarcie, po czym razem z koczownikami zniszczył pozostałe ich siły. Powróciwszy do Mora Sul, Wybraniec za zasługi w mieście i rozpracowanie złodziei rudy został ostatecznie nagrodzony prawem wstępu do Ishtar. Tam też się udał. Koniec Wojny Bogów Z artefaktami i z bronią z czystej rudy Wybraniec stał się niezwykle potężny. Z łatwością rozgromił orkowe obozy i przywrócił spokój w Nordmarze. Kerth oznajmił, że Klany będą mu wdzięczne po wsze czasy i wynagrodził go jak mógł.thumb|left|264px|Rhobar III w intrze Arcanii Wreszcie po tylu trudach ponownie spotkał się z Xardasem. Bezimienny stanął teraz przed wyborem - mógł opowiedzieć się za Innosem lub nawet za Beliarem i pomóc któremuś wygrać wojnę. Ale to prędzej czy później skutkowało by kolejną bezsensowną wojną religijną. Xardas zaoferował mu inną ścieżkę. Wyjaśnił mu swój ostateczny cel : było to zdobycie wielkiej mocy i zakończenie tej szalonej wojny. W tym celu przygotował specjalny kamień ogniskujący, w którym zaklął całą runiczną moc magiczną, i który może posłużyć do podgrzania potężnego pieca na magiczną rudę w kopalni Klanu Młota do temperatury wystarczająco wysokiej, by zniszczyć Artefakty Adanosa. W niepowołanych rękach mogłyby siać spustoszenie i muszą zostać zniszczone. Rozumiejąc, że w obecnej sytuacji ludzie i orkowie są jedynie marionetkami w rękach skłóconych bogów, Bezimienny zdecydował się na zniszczenie Artefaktów. Kiedy pochłonął je ogień pieca, ponownie udał się do Xardasa. Ten wyjaśnił mu, co trzeba robić dalej. Należy usunąć ze świata boskie pierwiastki. Najpierw trzeba było pomówić z Zubenem i Rhobarem II, i spróbować przekonać ich do swoich racji. Bezimienny spotkał się z Rhobarem II, ale ten nawet nie chciał brać pod uwagę jego słów i przepowiadał ludzkości zagładę. Ostatecznie stoczył z Wybrańcem pojedynek i poległ. Bezimienny zabrał jego Berło Varantu i uciekł z Vengardu. Następnie udał się do Zubena. Walka była nieunikniona. Wraz ze śmiercią Zubena, za broń chwycili także wszyscy niewolnicy. Niewolnicza Forteca upadła, tak jak życzył sobie tego Vatras. Bohater zabrał Kostur Wiecznego Wędrowca i wrócił do Xardasa. Po zabiciu wybrańców Innosa i Beliara, pozostali jeszcze dwaj wybrańcy Adanosa. Kostur i Berło były niezniszczalne, ale można było nimi otworzyć portal do Niezbadanych Krain i zabrać ze sobą. Aby nie zagrażać już pokojowi w Myrtanie, Xardas i Bezimienny otworzyli Portal i opuścili ten świat. Następuje pokój między ludźmi, a orkami. Nie na długo.... Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów - Zmiany : thumb|left|Rhobar III Gothic3 ZB Dwa lata po opuszczeniu Myrtany bezimienny bohater wraz z Xardasem obserwował swój kraj z innego wymiaru. Thorus zebrał potężną armię orków w Trelis i rozbudował miasto. Gorn, przypatrując się temu, zmobilizował w Gocie swoje wojska i zaatakował Thorusa. Wybuchła między nimi wojna. Bracia Inog i Anog, którzy zarządzali Geldern i Silden, zachowali neutralność i nie ingerowali w konflikt, podobnie jak Lee, który zasiadł w Vengardzie jako lord i spokojnie oczekiwał na zakończenie wojny między Thorusem i Gornem. Bezimienny wypomniał Xardasowi obiecane wcześniej tysiąc lat pokoju i zamierzał wrócić do Myrtany, by ją zjednoczyć. Gdy mag zabronił mu tego, bohater staczył z nim widowiskowy, aczkolwiek krótki pojedynek. Xardas stracił przytomność, a Bezimienny opuścił Niezbadane Krainy, tracąc przy tym wiele z dawnej potęgi i siły. Zmęczony walką i podróżą, a także prawdopodobnie napadnięty przez orków, Bezimienny bohater pojawił się w okolicach Silden. Dowiedział się szczegółów dotyczących wojny. Po zyskaniu zaufania Anoga i uśmierceniu Czarnego Maga spiskującego z Thorusem, sprowadził do Silden Inoga, po czym wspólnie ustalili, że należy poprosić o pomoc Gorna, by ten wsparł Silden i Geldern. Wkrótce bezimienny spotkał się z władcą Gothy, po czym wykonał dla niego kilka zadań. Jednym z nich było uratowanie maga woda z dawnej Okary, którego zaatakował sam Kan. Po uśmierceniu orkowego herszta bezimienny udał się do Vengardu, gdzie udało mu się uzyskać audiencję u Lee, którego poprosił o pomoc dla Gorna. W tym samym czasie Thorus uciekł z Myrtany, o czym bezimienny bohater nie wiedział. Oddział paladynów pod wodzą Generała Hanza i Lee wyruszył do Gothy, a bezimienny udał się na polecenie Gorna do świątyń w Trelis, skąd uratował Hectora Oscha oraz Miltena, któremu Thorus siłą odebrał Oko Innosa. Bohater odeskortował ich do Gothy, gdzie Milten wyjawił bohaterowi, że Thorus i Mistrz Przywołań za pomocą Oka planują wezwać do Myrtany potężną Bestię, by zawładnąć królestwem. Bezimienny wraz z Lee, Gornem, Hectorem oraz sporym oddziałem paladynów, podążyli za Miltenem do jaskini, dzie ukrywał się Mistrz Przywołań. Rozpoczęła się bitwa, w której poległ orkowy mag oraz wszyscy jego przyboczni. Przy zwłokach Mistrza Przywołań bezimienny znalazł Oko Innosa oraz mapę, na której zaznaczone były wszystkie możliwe miejsce pojawienia się Bestii. Bohater odszukał ją w jaskini, w której niegdyś mieścił się rebeliancki obóz Reddock. Po trudnej walce, zmęczony i wycieńczony, powrócił do Vengardu, gdzie starzy przyjaciele poprosili go, aby został nowym królem Myrtany. Bezimienny bohater przyjął imię Rhobar III i wziął we władanie całą Myrtanę, jednocząc ją pod swym berłem. Głównym hasłem i powiedzonkiem bohatera w dodatku do Gothic 3 było zdanie: "Musisz przygotować się na zmiany,... Zmiany są nieuchronne". thumb|left|Rhobar III Na tronie MyrtanyMowa Bezimiennego przy wstępowaniu na tron: "Walczyłem za te ziemie i przelałem dla nich wiele krwi. Musiałem przezwyciężyć setki przeszkód, by ujrzeć nową Myrtanę. Sprawię że jej chwała będzie trwać wiecznie! Zawsze będę ją chronił! Nadszedł czas zmian! Niniejszym oświadczam, że biorę Myrtanę we władanie. Niniejszym ogłaszam siebie Władcą nowej, zjednoczonej Myrtany! Jam jest Król Rhobar III, jedyny prawdziwy władca Myrtany!" Arcania: Gothic 4 - Dziesięć lat później thumb|Gorn , Hector , Bezimienny , Milten , Lee Bogowie przestali walczyć między sobą, a ludzie i orkowie sami decydują o swoim losie. Te dwie rasy po wielu latach walk żyją wreszcie w pokoju. Rhobar III nie jest już protagonistą tej gry, gdyż król raczej nie ma wielkich przygód. Po objęciu tronu poszerzył granice państwa o Nordmar oraz Varant. Odbudował też dumną flotę królewską i zorganizował podbój Wysp Południowych. Jednak w trakcie żeglugi został opętany przez złe moce, silniejsze od potęgi Adanosa, Innosa, czy Beliara. Co ciekawe był to Śniący, który był zamknięty w amulecie. Król otrzymał artefakt od pewnej niewidomej kobiety , aby zaniósł go na miejsce przeznaczenia. Tą kobietą była prawdopodobnie służka Ahn'Nosiri. Niestety władca postanowił wpierw odzyskać kontynent i Wyspy Południowe. W czasie kampanii pieczęci zabezpieczające amulet zostały zerwane, a demon uwolnił się i żerował w ciele Rhobara III. Stał się bezwzględny w swoich czynach i rozkazał swoim generałom - Lee i Lordowi Hagenowi - zagarnąć wyspy siłą. Protagonista Arcanii miał żal do Rhobara, że Paladyni zniszczyli jego wioskę, podczas gdy on wykonywał misję dla wiedźmy. Okazało się jednak, że za zniszczeniem Feshyr stał Drurhang. Nowy Bezimienny, po spotkaniu z królem, w którym na krótko zniwelował moc demona, dowiedział się od króla w jaki sposób Śniący zawładnął jego ciałem. Po zabiciu Xeshy i wypełnieniu się przepowiedni Ahn'Nosiri, Thorus, Ethorn VI oraz ork Grosh uwalniają króla od demona. Śniący przemieścił się nad głowy czarujących mężczyzn w Setariff... Ciekawostki 350px|thumb|right|Rhobar III w intro Arcanii * Jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest Diego - Bezimienny poznał go na początku swych przygód (Gothic), gdy ten uratował go od oprychów Bullita. * Po pokonaniu Xardasa, Bezimienny przejął część jego magicznej aury, która wzmacniała umiejętności magiczne osób przebywających w pobliżu. * Podczas pracy nad grą Gothic 3 jeden z grafików zauważył dziwne podobieństwo głównego bohatera do Michaela Hoge'a - kierownika produkcji. W efekcie, w trzeciej części twarz Bezimiennego została zastąpiona trójwymiarowym modelem jego twarzy. * Bezimienny nie jest żonaty. Podczas Sagi (nie całego życia) współżył jedynie z Nadją, prostytutką z "Czerwonej Latarni". Polski mod Mroczne Tajemnice wzbogaca tę sferę życia bohatera, wprowadzając m.in postać Eli'Ne, jednej z Pradawnych. * Bezimienny potrafi czytać, co świadczy o jego wykształceniu. * Bezimienny jest wybrańcem Innosa, gdyż to z jego pomocą zabił smoki i Kruka, gdy Beliar zaczął zyskiwać przewagę w wojnie bogów. * Możliwe jednak, że Bezimienny ostatecznie jest wybrańcem Adanosa, ponieważ: ** Pokonując Śniącego oraz zabijając smoki i Kruka wyrównał moce dwóch bogów; ** Kiedy wojna miała się rozstrzygnąć, zabił Rhobara II i Zubena, rozstrzygając ją na niekorzyść Innosa i Beliara, i redukując ich władzę w świecie niemal do zera; ** Zabił Bestię Beliara (zachował pokój w Myrtanie) ** Kiedy po zabiciu Kruka, Saturas mówi do bohater "Strażniku Równowagi" co przesądza że Bezimienny jest wybrańcem Adanosa. * W wywiadzie dla Gothicz.net Michael Hoge potwierdził, że Bezimienny jest Awatarem Adanosa, a Smok Ożywieniec jest Awatarem Beliara. * Kod na Bezimiennego to : insert pc_hero * W modzie Mroczne Tajemnice występuje Syn Innosa, który wygląda tak samo jak Bezimienny. * W modzie Mroczne Tajemnice bezimienny mozęnauczyć sie wykuwać własny, osobisty miecz jednoręczny, dwuręczny i topór dwuręczny ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Kategoria:Postacie kategoria:‎Główne Postacie Kategoria:Wybrańcy bogów Kategoria:Wodny Krąg Kategoria:Postacie z Arcani Kategoria:Nekromanci